The Power of the Poison
by EPIC-CherryBlossom101
Summary: Sakura is poisoned while on a mission. She begins to see visions. Do these visions appear to help her or to haunt her? Sakura is determined to discover the reason, with the help of Konoha's #1 knucklehead and the Icha Icha loving Copy Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. . . . . what I do own is a computer that hardly ever works.*sigh* Thank goodness I'm getting it fixed.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

Naruto and Sasuke have fought before, but this time they truly intended to kill each other. I remember asking myself who would I save first if both of them were on the verge of dying. Sasuke's death would mark the beginning of a life without the painful feeling of heartache and rejection.

If the Hidden Leaf's number one knucklehead ninja died, all of Konoha's happiness and hope would perish with him. The Leaf Village would never be the same. Neither would I.

My body seemed to react on it's own. The next thing I knew I was sprinting toward the battle. I knew that I wasn't in my right mind. Kakashi Sensei's yells of protest became more and more distance as I got closer to Naruto and Sasuke.

I fought through the violent blasts of wind and gritted my teeth as I charged ahead. I focused almost all of my remaining chakra into my right arm. I wasn't going to let Sasuke hurt Naruto anymore than he already had. I was going to punch him harder than Lady Tsunade could in a drunken rage. I inwardly shuddered while I remembered how she furiously flew her sake bottle aside then smashed a very frightened Genma into next week.

"Rasengan!"

"Chido-"

"Cha!"

My fists collided with the side of Sasuke's face; the face I had once gazed at in admiration. Now I looked at his face with pure disgust. I watched the Uchiha's eyes widen in surprise and confusion, just before he went flying of into the distance. Suddenly my eyes widened in realization. Naruto's Rasengan penetrated my ribcage sending me flying.

"Sakura!" He shook me senseless trying to get me conscious.

"N . . . Naruto?"

" Sakura-chan!" He yelled still shaking me.

"Don't be so loud baka!" I shot back, smacking his hands away.

"Why . . . . ?" He pleaded in a softer tone.

I sighed. " I'm sorry I was just sick of Sasuke –"

" Sasuke. . . . .?" He asked confused. " What the hell does he have to do with you punching Kakashi Sensei?

Wait. . . . what? I don't remember punching Kakashi Sensei?

I gave Naruto a great look of confusion. What happened?

" Uh . . .Naruto, what happened?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "You must have hit your head really hard."

"Can you just tell me what happened?!" I barked.

"Ok, sheesh." "Well it all started when . . . "

_**To Be Continued . . . . .**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

" . . . .and that's what happened."

Sakura's mouth hung wide open. "I did that?"

"Mmmhmm."

She gently rubbed her aching head. "W-Where's Kakashi Sensei?"

Naruto turned in the opposite direction and pointed. "Somewhere. Far out there." He chuckled.

Sakura gave a sheepish giggle then stood up from her sleeping bag. "Sorry Sensei!" she called out into the direction Naruto had pointed out.

A pained groan was heard from the area.

"I guess I can take that as an apology." She mumbled with a hint of amusement.

. . . . . . . .

**Earlier that day (Naruto's P.O.V)**

"_Hey Sakura!" I called._

"_What!?" She growled._

_I flinched, she's so cold. "Is it that time of the month because you're having crazy mood swings? I could give you some ramen to help you feel better."_

_Her face turned as pink as her hair. She shot me a glare. "What?" I asked._

_She answered my question with a swift punch in the gut. I flew back and hit my head against a tree. That was when I blacked out._

**Shortly after Naruto was Knocked Out (Naruto's P.O.V)**

"_Naruto."_

"_mhm," My eyes slowly opened. _

"_It's about time you've woken up."_

"_Kakashi Sensei?" "Where are we? Are we back at the Leaf Village yet?"_

"_No, we set up camp since it was getting late and you were knocked out."_

"_I fell asleep?"_

"_No, Sakura knocked you out."_

"_Oh." _

_He gave me one of his eye crease smiles then helped me up. I finally got to my feet only to be pushed down by Sakura._

"_Why would you ask me that you baka!"_

"_Ask you what?" _

"_You know what!" She exclaimed._

_I was about to deny, but then I remembered why I was in my current condition._

"_Oh, what's so bad about asking you if it was –" _

"_It's none of your business and it's uncomfortable to talk about." She stated cutting my sentence short._

"_What's the big deal about asking if you're having food cravings?" There was suddenly a pregnant silence. She gave me a WTF look and Kakashi Sensei chuckled._

"_Doesn't that happen when a girl is on her period?" I asked._

"_That's not what it means," she mumbled blushing furiously._

"_Then why do you girls clutch your stomach when you say you're on your period?" I watched her eye twitch._

"_*Ahem* . . . . let's get to bed I'll take first watch," Kakashi Sensei butted in. Sakura sighed in exasperation. _

"_Well, ok." I agreed. I still didn't understand what I did that was so wrong._

_I took off my Jounin vest and put on my sleeping cap. Once I was in my sleeping bag I muttered a goodnight to Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. _

_. . . . . . . . _

_Even though I had hoped for a good night, it had been the total opposite. I watched as Sakura tossed, turned and groaned in pain. I got out of my sleeping bag and went to comfort her. I placed my hand on her cheek and whispered to her that everything was going to be ok. A small smile appeared on her face, making me smile in return. _

_I slowly crept away fearing that she would abruptly awaken to sock me in the face. Instead, she went back to tossing and turning then gave a terrified shriek. Ok, something was definitely wrong. She had been acting weird ever since we fought of those rouge ninja. During the fight, we were separated. Something must have happened when she was fighting alone. My hand made its way to her flushed cheeks for the second time._

_I looked up to find Kakashi Sensei towering over me. "Ahhhh!" I jumped in surprise._

_He swiftly held a hand over my mouth then gave me a hard punch to the head making me groan in pain. _

"_Shhh!"_

"_Sorry," I whispered._

"_Look, she looks like she's calming down." He observed. I looked down at Sakura as he removed his hands from me. She laid there peacefully in a deep slumber._

"_Yeah, she does." "She must have been having one hell of a nightmare." _

"_Hn."_

"_Hey, shouldn't you be keeping watch?" _

_He gave me an eye crease smile and pointed to his shadow clone up in the trees then at Pakkun positioned at a different tree._

"_Oh. . . .hehe." Kakashi Sensei can sure make me feel stupid at times._

"_By the way my watch is over it's your turn."_

_Groaning in aggravation I got up and headed to my position. I gave Sakura one last glance. Her eyes were wide open and she wore such a malicious look on her face that made me shudder in fear._

_Kakashi Sensei seemed to notice this too. Unexpectedly, he reached out to touch her._

"_Cha!" Within a matter of seconds Kakashi sensei went flying off into the distance. Did she just punch him?! Ok, it was official Sakura was the scariest, most unpredictable __**woman**__ I knew. I heard a faint booming noise, wow it took him that long to land. _

_Sakura let out one final scream before slamming her head on the ground with a loud thud. At this point, I couldn't tell whether she had knocked herself out or had fallen asleep moved a good three yards away from her. I wasn't going to risk getting pummeled by her, I've suffered enough injuries while on this mission._

_The sun was rising. Dammit. Well, I guess one hour of sleep is better than no sleep. I was about to go back to sleep, but Pakkun nudged my foot. _

_I looked down at him. "Hey Naruto, did I just see . . . ?" _

"_Surprisingly, yes, you did." I figured he was talking about Kakashi. He too sighed. "Uh, can you –"_

"_I'm not keeping watch," and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I growled. Why can't I just get _some freakin sleep! I looked over at Sakura. Man, what is her problem?

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

". . . . . ouch."

**Back to the Present (Sakura's P.O.V)**

So it all makes sense to me now. What I thought was real was just a dream and I happened to act out something that was in it while asleep. I sighed in relieve. That sounded much better than my initial assumption that I had lost my mind. "Come on Naruto we need to get moving."

"Alright, but don't we have to get sensei?"

The guilt returned. "Yeah, and I probably have to heal him."

"Yeah you do." A voice called. Kakashi? He limped towards us clutching his torso.


End file.
